Dennie Zing
by awabblertoday
Summary: 13 of 45 dennis is Winnie's zing


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. Let it be known I really liked both movies. Today has been so incredibly hectic. I had to take my daughters and son to preschool/day care early at five, get to a dance studio twenty miles from my house this morning (around seven) for a practice, then I had to come back here to my college for a different practice at eleven-thirty, then I had to leave for another class's dance recital at three-thirty, but not before I had to send my older daughter's cookies to her school's bake sale, and then I had to go shopping for my other son's costume for his little kindergarten play since he ripped the other one in class earlier today, and then I had to pick up the tykes from the preschool/day care, and then I had to go help my cousin with a missing skirt dilemma, and then I had to go home to pick up my older daughter so we could all go to my kindergartener son's play which lasted from seven until eight-thirty, but that's good since I have only night classes for Monday (aside from practice), and so I had to bring my kids home and leave them with my neighbor so I could head on to class, which the first is statistical logistics which lasts from nine-forty-five until ten-forty, and then I have another Monday night class which is cultural literature that lasts from eleven until eleven-fifty, so then I went to Provisions on demand so I could grab a sizable "meal" to keep me awake long enough to find my car and drive out of the twisted parking lot and back home, where my baby is asleep and so is my kindergartener, but my oldest daughter is reading a book under the covers and my twins are still awake, and so I got them in a bath and paid my neighbor, and then I finally got the twins to sleep and reminded my oldest daughter that if she is too difficult to wake up in the morning she isn't going on the Thanksgiving field trip, and so she went to sleep just past the one o'clock mark, and so now my cat is climbing all over me while I write this and I'm very sleepy and just going off what I can remember before my one-thirty deadline.

Thus discontinues my ramblings. I highly doubt anyone will read this anyway, considering I have zero reviews for any of my stories along this challenge series. Ah well, there I go rambling again. Let's start the story.

Fandom: Hotel Transylvania Pairing(s): Dennis/Winnie; (lesser extent) Mavis/Johnny Words: 491 Warning(s): ten years after sequel

"Has my Little Poison Berry arrived yet?" The Count calls as he marches into the grand ballroom along the walls.

"Sorry, Drac." Murray shrugs.

"Guess she's busy." Frank responds, setting up decorations for the grandson's birthday.

"Can't be any busier than Wayne." Griffin comments. "He's got about three hundred teenagers to deal with, and most of 'em boys."

Just across the woods, Wayne and Wanda are standing in front of a large crowd of their growing kids. One hundred and sixty of their sons have already flown the coop and have families of their own. Forty have recently graduated college and are struggling with what to do next. Thirty are studying abroad most in Europe. This leaves sixty-six sons and a daughter at home. Forty of these sons are with their grandpa Wagner for the weekend. Ten are sick and staying with their Uncle Wade. Sixteen sons and a daughter are with them at the moment.

Wainwright, Waldemar, Walden, Walken and Wallace are nineteen. They don't really care about things. Neither is attending a college and they mostly just lounge around, eating nachos and watching TV. Walter, Ward and Washington are seventeen. They are seniors and they like to make videos. Wenczeslaw, Whittaker and Winnie are fifteen. Wenz and Whit take care of stray cats. Winnie has a boyfriend. Willoughby, Windsor and Woodrow are eleven. They are incredibly athletic and make a lot of trouble. Wyclef, Wray and Wynton are seven. They get into much more trouble but have fun doing so.

Fiftten-year-olds Winnie and Dennis have been under boyfriend-girlfriend status (officially) three years. They trust that they are the other's zing. Mavis, Johnny and Dennis drive past the wolves on their way to the castle. In no time flat, Winnie is racing alongside the car. Dennis grins and rolls down the window. Winnie smiles and hops inside the moving car. She licks Dennis's face and holds his hand in the back seat. They arrive to the hotel and Dracula is outside to greet them.

"Hello, my Blood Orange."

"Hi, Dad!" She smiles, giving her father a big hug before rejoining Johnny's side with their fingers interlocked.

"What's up, Drac?"

Johnny holds up his hand for a high-five, but Dracula just stares back before recognizing two familiar faces in the background. He moves over to the two.

"Grandpa!" Dennis smiles, giving the man a big hug.

"Dennisovich!" The vamp exclaims, returning the hug. He turns to face the teenage werewolf. "And how is Little Winefred?" He chides, knowing full well what her nickname is.

"Awesome, Uncle Drac." She squeezes Dennis's hand. "Guess what?"

"You're coming here for Christmas?" Dracula guesses.

"Better! Daddy said I'm old enough now to stay at the hotel by myself!"

"Really?" Dracula asks rhetorically, since he can always tell when someone is lying. "That's wonderful."

"Hey, uh, Dad?" Mavis smiles a little, beckoning him over. "We're, uh, Johnny, Dennis and I,"

"We're moving here too!" Johnny finishes for his wife.

"That's amazing! Magnificent!"

Dracula is delighted and turns into a bat in excitement. Mavis and Dennis turn into bats as well, following him. Winnie takes Johnny's hand and races them up to Dennis's old bedroom, knwong that is exactly where the bats are headed. Mavis, Johnny and Dracula understand the whole zing process with Dennis and Winnie. Everyone is so excited to be living together, at Hotel Transylvania.

[] If you read above, you know why this is how it is. I'm not gonna bother with spell check cause I wanna get this in, in time. Hope you like. This is 13 of 45. [][] 


End file.
